


Wonderland

by Pjkal



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eremin - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3948367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pjkal/pseuds/Pjkal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-Shot of Eren Jaeger and Armin Arlert. </p><p>*Fluff Warning* </p><p>A wedding anniversary between the two : written in the normal, modern world. This is fluff written for fluff's sake, so no heart break or sad stories, I promise!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ruhi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruhi/gifts).



> I promised I would write some fluff for a reader of mine, who was sad about another fanfic I had written. So here you go, cutie patootie. Have your Eremin fluff! I'm sorry it's so small, but I really wanted to post it for you and I only have enough time to write a small story, but I hope you enjoy it none the less.
> 
> Written by listening to a bunch of John Mayer.
> 
> Also, I has a tumblr: goddessnesss.tumblr.com

I felt him move from our bed, the cool air blowing underneath the blankets and the weight of the bed shifted to me, causing my body to roll more towards my side. I groaned and reached for him, with no such luck. “No… Come back to bed…” I said, peeling open one eye. I saw him fixing his golden blonde hair in the mirror with a smile. “I have to work, love.”

I sat up, pouting and rubbing my other eye sleepily. “Since when do you work on our anniversary? You did remember, right?” I asked, holding up my hand, seeing the golden band on my left ring finger. He smiled at me, those beautiful blue eyes staring at me from his reflection in the bathroom mirror. “How could I forget? Besides, I don’t think you would’ve let me. I will make it up to you, I promise. But right now, I need to go to the meeting. It will be over at 1:30, then I am home for good.”

It sucked being married to a CEO, since he was always going to meetings and other things along those lines. I was German teacher and tutor, so obviously I wasn’t gone as much. I looked down at our bed sheets, which smelled like his cologne. I missed feeling him in bed with me every morning, feeling his body next to mine and hearing his soft breaths as he slept peacefully beside me. The thought of us staying home all day together sounded perfect and I was a brat, so I was going to try to prevent him from leaving… if I could. Though, he might outsmart me, again.

I pushed the covers off and headed over to the bathroom, where he was fixing his hair in the mirror. He was halfway dressed; standing in boxers, a white button down and a tie. I hugged him from behind, groaning. “Do you have to?” He chuckled softly, “Eren… You know this meeting is important. And you said you didn’t mind if I went, since I would be coming back in a few hours.”

I kissed his neck, huffing softly. I saw his cheeks grow red and couldn’t help the grin sneaking onto my lips. “Stay in bed with me, Armin..”

He sighed, “God. I’m not going to get away, am I?” I shook my head as he turned around, pressing his back against the cabinet. He looked up at me with those beautiful eyes and I melted.

“How did I get so lucky? I married the most handsome and intelligent man I have ever known…” I spoke softly, starting to play with his hair, watching his cheeks go from rosy to flushed. He sighed, “Geez… Let me call Erwin, then, will you? I need to have him go in my place.” I smirked and nodded, “Okay.”

After he called into work, I watched him undress (save for his boxers, sadly) and walk over to the bed. I was already sitting on the bed, reaching over to him. He held out his hand to mine and locked them. I pulled him closer and started kissing him. He giggled softly as I kissed his neck, where I knew he was ticklish. Our lips met once, then twice. We slid down onto the bed, the covers coming over us. I felt his soft, fair skin touch my sunkissed, tan skin. Our legs intertwined, lips locked with one another and my hands on his small waist.

I managed to pull him ontop of me, his weight didn’t faze me at all. His hair draped forward, framing his lovely round face, which moved downward and touched foreheads with mine. “God, Armin. I love you.” he smiled, “I love you two, Eren.”

I loved how the tips of his nose and ears always turned red when he blushed. The way he bit his lip when he was flustered… or at the tip of ecstasy. I missed coming together with him like this, watching his eyes close and his breath increasing as we found one another. His hot breath on my neck, one hand gripping my dark hair, the other gripping our bed sheets.

The sweat dripped off of me, mixing into my kisses. I tasted the saltiness of his lips on my tongue, which made its way past his lips. He was mine and mine alone, especially today. I had only found this pure sense of euphoria when I was with him. We stayed in bed that entire morning snuggling, after that.

I rolled over to my night stand, pulling out a small little box. “Here.” I said, offering it to him. “Huh?” He took it with an excited smile. He opened the box and saw the necklace. It was a leather chain with a silver charm. Engraved on the charm were the words: ich liebe dich.

His eyes widened, “I love it, Eren. And I love you.” I smiled, “That’s exactly what it says, babe. I love you. Because I do and I always will.” I helped him put it on, grinning as I saw it resting around his neck, the charm lay in the niche in between his collar bones. “Hmm… well I have a gift for you too… but I wasn’t supposed to tell you until dinner.” I raised an eyebrow. “Huh?”

“Well I called Levi, so he knows you aren’t going into work for the next week and a half. And your parents were happy to oblige. So…” He reached over to his nightstand, pulling out a small envelope. “Happy Anniversary.” My eyes widened as I opened the envelope, seeing a card written in Armin’s perfect handwriting. It scared me how almost everything about him impressed me or I found it cute. As I finished reading what he wrote, I opened the letter and two slips of paper fell into my lap.

_**New York**_ \- _**Berlin, Germany**_.

“A-Armin…” I felt tears swelling in my eyes. “You said you were missing home last week… And I am really excited to see your hometown again, since we didn’t get to stay long last time-” I pulled him into a hug, tears spilling down my cheeks. “This is the best gift anyone has ever given me. Thank you. Thank you so much.” He chuckled, then kissed my forehead.

“Ich liebe dich, Eren Jaeger.” I smiled brightly, pressing my forehead against his, “I love you too, Armin Jaeger.”

 


End file.
